The Lost Cat : The Decision
by scarletflame99
Summary: This happens after they defeat Creed. Train is called back to Chronos, but for what? To face betrayal? Read to find out! I dont remember how the Elders are actually like. So pardon the a bit of Out of Character ! : Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Cat : The Decision**

This is my first fanfiction, please be kind!

Black Cat is not mine, how I wish it is, though. Alex is a character is made to piece the whole story together. Let me give you a hint, he is the character that affects Train's thinking. Please review after reading!

"Train Heartnet, former Chronos number. Do you want to join us again? You have helped us get rid of Creed and that gives you more than enough reason to join us." asked Wilzark.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am no longer a chronos eraser." replied Train coldly as he walked out of the room where he used to receive orders from the elders. He decided, he had his revenge on Creed, the person who killed Saya, and now he wanted to help people. He wanted to atone for his sins of killing countless of people.

"Sephiria! No matter what, I want you to get Train to join us again. You will use any means necessary. Get him and you can leave him to me. I will train him _personally_." Ordered Wilzark, the highest ranking person of the entire Chronos organization.

"What? There's no need for you to do this personally, I can train him." said Sephiria in shock. Never once did Wilzark want to train someone personally.

"Do you really think you can? I need to make this once wild cat, wild again. Do _not_ question my orders, Sephiria!" smirked Wilzark.

"Yes!" replied sephiria, knowing that she could not defy Wilzark's orders.

Sephiria went to catch up with Train who was about to meet his friends… (1h later from what happened in the previous paragraph.)

"Train, come with me. The Elders have already bought the Sweepers organization. If you stay, you will still have to join back chronos but have to start from the bottom. If you join us now, the Elders promised you position of being second-in-command of the rest of the chronos numbers aside from me." said Sephiria, trying to persuade Train.

Train snorted and said mockingly, "Now that's a promotion."

"I am not kidding, Train. The Sweepers Association now belongs to us, the rest of the sweepers will be notified about this change soon." Replied Sephiria seriously. Train was in agony. Should he go back to his "family" or stay with his new found friends?

"Why don't you go and see the Elders? They seem to have a proposal for you." Sephiria suggested. Train placed his haversack over his shoulders, and walked towards the direction where Chronos headquarters is. Sephiria smiled at her victory of persuading Train.

At Chronos headquarters…

"What do you want from me?" questioned Train coldly.

"I am telling you this out of goodwill," said Wilzark, unusually nice. Train narrowed his eyes. "Your friends betrayed you. They killed Alex, a former eraser. Do you not remember Alex?"

Memories of the past went through Train's mind. He remembered. Alex was a trainee who was forced to join Chronos. He felt that the trainee was like how he was in the past, so he cared about the trainee, not wanting the trainee(Alex) to turn out like him. Alex's sad smile flashed in his mind. How dare Wilzark make use of Alex to get him to come back? He was sure that his friends will NEVER kill his acquaintance. Anyway, he saw Alex a few weeks ago, he was still alive and kicking, living a commoner's life. Train helped Alex escape. He did not want Alex to turn out to be a assassin, a cold-blooded one like him.

"I know what you're thinking, Train. But it's true. Do you remember us having a camera installed in the clothes of trainee erasers?(A/N: Sorry, I made that up, I think.) We installed one in Alex, and a few days ago, he went and look for your friends, the female thief, the artificial human, the sweeper with an eye that can see the future. Alex must have known that you were with them by that last battle you have with Creed. But your friends… they killed him. I have the footage" said Wilzark triumphantly.

Train watched the screen with apparent panic. A scream engulfed the whole room. Alex fell to the ground, with Eve's weapon stuck in him. Train could not believe it. His friends, just killed someone innocent! Alex was no longer involved in that Chronos mess, and just wanted to look for him. But they killed him!

"So what is your decision, Train Heartnet?" asked Wilzark, despite knowing the answer.

"Get Sephiria to give me some missions. My skills are rusty and I need to polish them." said a cold and distant voice, as familiar, murderous cat-like eyes looked up.

"Welcome back, number 13." exxclaimed all the elders and Sephiria, as the "pet cat" walked out of the room.

(A/N: Well, it was a pretty short chapter? I needed to check out the responses and see if I should continue this or not. I am not done yet! I am not sure how many chapter I will be making, but I am very sure this will not be a one-shot. I want to continue. The next chapter, I will probably be writing about Train going on some of his missions and meeting his friends accidentally? Yeah! Look forward to the next chapter : **Dangerous Encounter**. DO REVIEW! I want to see how horrible or well I have done! Pardon me for my grammar mistakes…)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Cat : The Decision**

Black Cat is not mine! Thank you for your reviews, StormChanger, KayNightshade and freedom! I promise I will try to make this a better story! Do give me more opinions! I do listen during Literature class, but I think I should give my teacher 100% in order to put more characterization development in this. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Recap:**

"Get Sephiria to give me some missions. My skills are rusty and I need to polish them." said a cold and distant voice, as familiar, murderous cat-like eyes looked up.

"Welcome back, number 13." exclaimed all the elders and Sephiria, as the "pet cat" walked out of the room.

**Dangerous Encounter**

Train walked out of the room with a murderous aura surrounding him. "Good job, Sephiria." complimented Wilzark. Sephira gave a smile and walked out of the room, following Train. "Your new mission is to thwart the Sweepers who wants to just capture Governor Lenny(A/N: made this one up.), a corrupted official. You are to kill him instead. People like this deserve to die, don't you agree?" asked Sephiria. "Let me deliver bad luck to them." replied Train coldly.

"Damn! Where is Train? He just said that he was going to talk to the Chronos and he will meet us!" yelled Sven. "I feel that something is gonna happen." said Eve knowingly. "We'll just go and capture Governor Lenny first. Judging by that cat, he'll catch up with us pretty soon." said Rinslet.

At the new clockwork tower where Lenny was attending the opening ceremony, unknown to him, a certain Black Cat was looking at him with cold eyes.

"Get ready, guys!" said Sven. Before they could make their way to Lenny, a flash of black ran past them, making its way to Lenny. It was Train! "Is that Train?" asked Rinslet. Sven could not believe his eyes! Train is wearing the black coat which was tainted with so much blood. He used his eye, and saw that Lenny was going to die by Train's hand in 2 minutes time. "NO!" Sven and Eve yelled, but it was too late. Train said coldly, "I have came to deliver you bad luck." A look of terror flashed on Lenny's face and a gunshot was heard. The bullet pierced through Lenny's heart and a scream echoed around the walls. Train just kept his Hades on his belt, and with cold eyes said, "You deserved it." He ran out of the ballroom with Sven's group hot on his heels. The cries of Lenny's family could be heard. Train could feel a heart ache. Tears streamed down unconsciously.

"Train. What are you doing?" asked Sven. They were at the top of the clockwork tower. Instead of seeing the usual goofy smile, he saw eyes of hatred. Everyone was shocked. They tried to talk sense into him. "You bad little cat. What are you doing? You promised not to murder. You betrayed all of us. You betrayed Saya!" Eve yelled. 'No. No. NO! It was all their fault! They betrayed me!' that was what Train was thinking. "Me, betray you guys? You were the ones who did it first! YOU GUYS BETRAYED ME!" Train bellowed.

"Us betray you?" Sven asked. "you said that you'll change! You promised not to kill anyone!" shouted Sven and Eve. "well, I'm sorry then! A murderer like me cannot change! I am a murderer by nature! You have no idea how happy I felt when I killed just now. Helping people won't satisfied my desire for blood and killing! That's who I am! I am the Black Cat, pet for the Elders of Chronos! I didn't feel any regret when I killed that corrupted official. Instead, I felt ecstasy, happiness, excitement!" said Train darkly.

"Train…" was what they could say. Train threw them one more glare, and leapt to the nearest building. He was so graceful yet mysterious. " There must be some misunderstanding behind this." Said Sven. Rinslet took out her mobile phone and announced, " The Sweepers association… its bought by Chronos. We are expected to go to headquarters next Monday." "WHAT?" exclaimed Eve and Sven. After some silence, Sven said with a serious face, " that's to our advantage. We can see Train and ask him about this misunderstanding he have of us."

At Chronos headquarters…

"Good job, Train! Your skills didn't get worse! Your accuracy is still so amazing!" complimented Wilzark. "All Sweepers were notified about the association being bought by us. They are coming to headquarters next Monday. As a present from me, you will be in charge of the Sweepers together with Sephiria. Of course you will still be number 13. I can't express how happy I am that you are back, Train." said Wilzark with a sickeningly sweet voice.

(A/N: I hope that was okay? I tried my best, anyway! I was thinking, maybe I can make it into some romance story. Maybe the Train x Sephiria pair? What do you guys think? Review and say if I should make this a romance story or not. Its quite short, I think. I was planning about the next chapter and came up with a name for it : **The Deadly Explaination. **Maybe saying that Sven tried to ask Train why he did this, and Train thought he was pretending he doesn't know, so he got angry. Eve was making it worse, by saying lots of lame excuses which she thought would work. Train thought that she was lying and attacked both Sven and Train, but… Gonna stop it just right there! Do Review!)

Danceheart99


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Cat : The Decision**

OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY DID NOT UPDATE FOR 2 WEEKS! I am so SORRY! Holidays are coming soon, so I'm gonna make it up to you guys during that period. Thank you for reviewing chapter 2, minna-san! Now on with the story! Black Cat is not mine!

**RECAP:**

"All Sweepers were notified about the association being bought by us. They are coming to headquarters next Monday. As a present from me, you will be in charge of the Sweepers together with Sephiria. Of course you will still be number 13. I can't express how happy I am that you are back, Train." said Wilzark with a sickeningly sweet voice.

**The Deadly Explanation**

"The day has come, Train, for the Sweepers to come by our feet." said Sephiria. Train said, "Can I just skip this? I am no good with crowds." "Oh no, Train, the Sweepers are waiting for us outside." and sure enough, murmurs could be heard outside the doors of the Chronos headquarters. For this occasion, Sephiria wore a red satin dress, while Train decided to just go along with what he always wore. That earned him grumbles from Sephiria.

"Train Heartnet! Do you know that there will be a ball later? Yet you are wearing these? Fine, suit yourself, if you don't want to wear the tuxedo I placed in your room!" ranted Sephiria. 'You remind me about Eve and Rinslet…' Train thought. ' Stop thinking about those traitors! You will see them later, you gotta keep yourself composed.' Train berated himself.

"Lets now welcome your leaders, holding positions in Chronos, 2nd only to the elders, Chronos no. 1 and 13! No. 1, the cold yet seductive Sephiria! No. 13, the person who holds the highest efficiency for missions, Black Cat!" said the overly enthusiastic host. Sven and the others suppressed a gasp. Train was going to be the head of the Sweepers Organisation, or what they call it, the _ex-_Sweepers Organisation. That means that Train must have known about the purchase yet he did not tell them. Train betrayed them again!

After the introductions, both Sephiria and Train came out of the doors and gave a speech. "I hope you are ready, for this is not like the Sweepers, where you can give up easily. This is Chronos, where we expect _no_ failures. Failures means punishment, and trust me, the punishments won't be nice. I look forward to working with you." said Sephiria, offering a sinister smile before leaving to stand beside Train. The tension in the air was so thick that it can cut with a knife. Erm… not a nice way to start the day. "Y…yeah. Great speech, no. 1. Lets put our hands together for no. 13, the one and only, BLACK CAT!" exclaimed the host. Sephiria nudged Train using her elbow. Train gave a sigh, and stepped up to the microphone.

The tension became thicker. People were afraid of Black Cat. They knew what he was famous for. " I personally, do not want to work with you people. If it was me, instead of purchasing this _worthless_ organization, I'll just _destroy_ this organization. I work _alone_. Do not get in _my_ way." "Ooh. Someone woke up on the wrong end of the bed today." Said Sephiria, jokingly. A sweeper, enraged, attacked Train. Train immediately shot a bullet at his heart, killing the poor sweeper instantly. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" said Train, before leaving. There was an awkward silence, before the host said, " Okay… That's the amazing speeches from your new bosses, Black Cat-san and Sephiria-san! Come inside and eat, after that, we shall make group arrangements for your missions. " Sephiria whispered to the host, the host said, "Sephiria-sama said that it's alright to tell you guys now about what you are going to do here. You will start from the bottom and start some training." This earned some grumbles from the Sweepers, but one glare from Sephiria shut them up. "Sephiria-sama! One bottle of milk is missing…" exclaimed one of the guards. "It's alright." Said Sephiria, while thinking, 'Train, I am sure its you.' Sven, Rinslet and Eve followed him Train while he walked slowly to the forest.

"What do you want?" asked Train. "We want answers. Why did you betray us?" said Sven angrily. Train's blood boiled. How dare they say he betrayed them. He most certainly did not. "Me, betray? I was so nice, so loyal to you guys, yet what I got in return was a stab on my back. I thought that you guys cared about me, but I should have known better. No one cares about me. They only think of using me as a tool. Only Saya cares. BUT SHE'S DEAD!" yelled Train.

"Leave. LEAVE NOW." bellowed Train, pointing Hades at Eve, with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Train, we…" Rinslet tried to say something, but was interrupted by Train. "Fine, if you guys wont leave, I will." said Train, grabbing a bottle of milk he took from the party and leapt off towards the next building… Sven, Eve and Rinslet were left speechless.

Unknown to Train, in a cold, dark room was Wilzark, monitoring his every move. " I see, despite coming to my side, your heart is not fully here yet. I must do something to make you even distrust your friends even more!" said Wilzark, sinisterly, while taking off a mask. "This sure was tiring, but it was worth it. Come to me, TRAIN!" A familiar maniac laugh was heard, a mop of silver hair could be seen. (A/N: Do you know who's that?)

(A/N: It's a bit longer this time! Whew! I'm totally worn out! Okay, seeing reviews make me happy. Review on this chapter too! This is not very well-done, but I'll make the next chapter even more enjoyable! Due to some suggestions, I am adding You-Know-Who (not Voldemort) into the story as one of the main characters! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, didn't have time to check this… Maybe I should get a beta… but then again, my fanfictions aren't that great or anything. The next chapter shall be : **The Already Tainted Heart.** Look forward to it! Remember to review! )


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Cat : The Decision**

I'm so sorry! I was so busy and stressed up due to having exams this two weeks. I'll be updating this story, and creating new ones as the holidays are approaching. I have loads of plots in my head, but no time to type it out. But now, I AM FREE!

Disclaimer : Black Cat does not belong to me. If it does, Train would have returned to Chronos and became boss.

**RECAP:**

Unknown to Train, in a cold, dark room was Wilzark, monitoring his every move. " I see, despite coming to my side, your heart is not fully here yet. I must do something to make you even distrust your friends even more!" said Wilzark, sinisterly, while taking off a mask. "This sure was tiring, but it was worth it. Come to me, TRAIN!" A familiar maniac laugh was heard, a mop of silver hair could be seen.

**The Already Tainted Heart**

Broken, distraught and confused, Train went to the building roof top where he first met Saya. "Saya… What I am doing right now, do you think its alright? I feel so lost, just like a lost alley cat…" said Train as he poured the rest of the milk into a bowl. A cat came licking the milk, Train petted it absentmindedly. (A/N : maybe I should give Train a break from meeting his friends… Then again, maybe not. :P)

"Selling amulets to protect yourselves from Black Cat!" yelled a random person who was selling necklaces with a white fake jewel on it.

" Another scam?" said Sven and his friends.

"yep. Every since Train came back as Black Cat, these people have been selling crap at high prices to earn money." said Eve.

"The jewel is even fake!" yelled Rinslett, the thief.

"How dare you?" a malicious female voice rung out. They looked towards that bogus amulet seller. They saw a blonde female looking awfully familiar. It was Sephiria!

"Who are you? I am here to sell my stuff, buzz off!" retorted the B.A seller (A/N: initials to make life easier for me.) That was definitely a wrong move. No one gets away with being disrespectful to Sephiria.

"oh?" Sephiria said seductively as she reached out for her sword. Sven stopped her, and she glared at them. "

"As a sweeper, I cannot allow you to harm people. This man shall be punished by the law." Said Sven.

"let me remind you that the Sweepers' association had been purchased by Chronos." Whispered Sephiria. Sven narrowed his eyes.

"Ahh! There you are, Train!" exclaimed Sephiria suddenly. Sure enough, a familiar person clothed in black was behind them. Sephiria asked Train to come over. Train reluctantly walked over to her. He pretended that he did not see Sven and the others.

"Hey, Train. This person over here said that you were an evil spirit and was trying to sell amulets to ward you away!" said Sephiria, while giggling. Train gave an ice-cold glare to the B.A seller.

"I don't really care." Said Train simply.

"Now, now! This cannot do! If people found out that you did nothing about it, they would say that you went soft. You know what to do. " Said Sephiria, enticing Train to kill the B.A seller.

"Don't do it, Train." Eve spoke.

" Don't kill me, Black Cat-sama! I didn't mean it. I don't know it was you!" begged the B.A seller.

"Do it, Train. You know you want to. I know how long since you have killed in that Governor Lenny assassination. It has been 3 days." Sephiria said, tempting Train to kill.

" No Train! Do you want to disappoint Saya even further?" yelled Rinslett. As the name Saya left Rinslett's lips, Train took his gun and shot right at the B.A seller's heart. Not even a scream was heard. 'I did it again. Saya, I am sure you will forgive me. The blood-thirsty me couldn't stop. I am so sorry!" thought Train.

Train licked the cover of his gun and said, "Hmph… That was way to fast. Hey Sephiria, give me more missions to kill?" said Train mischievously, cleverly hiding his true feelings.

The people around were starting to scream. "AHHH! Chronos is going to kill us!"

"You really changed, Train Heartnet." Said Sven.

"I don't know what has gotten into you. You were the one who said you wanted to leave this organization, yet you are back in it again. More fearsome and blood-thirsty than before. Even if you wanted to kill last time, you would take the victim to an alley. Now you are not afraid to kill in broad daylights." Said Eve.

" I have desires too, Eve."

Sephiria stepped onto the roof of a small building and yelled, Chronos is back! We are stronger than before! Do not hope for help! We are here to bring despair, especially now we have number 13 back, and us buying the Sweepers' association. FEAR US!"

There was a pin drop silence. Train disappeared into the shadows, hating crowds. Sven and the rest left with a determination of destroying Chronos and finding out what happened to Train. Sephiria left with a big satisfaction.

(A/N: WOW! So many dialogues! I got carried away… I think my updates will be faster. Maybe 1 more week? Yeah, will be before June cause that's when my holidays start. Wait for the next chapter, **The Annoyance of Not Being Able To Protect.** I think it might be a flashback…)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Cat : The Decision**

I was having a writer's block, that was why I didn't update for so long… Sorry! I think this story has gone on enough, I'm getting stuck. I'm giving this a maximum of around 7 more chapters or something. Look at the bright side! I am writing new stories! I am going to write some crossovers, new stories and maybe some one-shots. I am not that good at writing one shots, I'm better at writing those action/romance that has a dark tone on it. Okay… Let's visit Train and see how his new mission is going on! I really want to make Train join Chronos forever in my story, however, this is supposed to end on a good tone. Or maybe… I change it a bit. Who knows? I have alternate endings. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

Disclamer : I don't own Black Cat!

**RECAP:**

There was a pin drop silence. Train disappeared into the shadows, hating crowds. Sven and the rest left with a determination of destroying Chronos and finding out what happened to Train. Sephiria left with a big satisfaction.

**The Annoyance of Not Being Able To Protect**

Sephiria just told Train that his mission was to kill a trainee who dared run away from Chronos. Train could not defy that order. He sighed, drinking milk from a plastic bottle.

'Ne, Saya.. Do you think I'll be able to do it?' Train thought bitterly, as he cornered the lanky ebony-hair teenager. Fear was eminent in that poor guy's eyes. Train's eyes widen as he took a closer look. This trainee looked like Alex!

"Who are you?" asked Train, monotonously.

"What do you mean? My name is Alan. Please, let me go. I don't want to do this anymore!" Alan wailed.

"Alan? You can't be related to the dead ex-member, Alex, would you?" Train asked.

"You know my brother?" exclaimed Alan in surprise. Oh! So he was Alex's brother! That explains the similarity in appearance. Alan begged, but he stiffened when he felt the coldness of hades on his temples.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to go. Consider me doing this favour of allowing you to meet your brother." Replied Train, eyes not betraying an ounce of emotion.

"Black Cat-sama, I really need to leave. Please! I want to start anew…" '_Train-san, I really want to leave. I want to have a family.' _Train's eyes widened, as he heard the similar dialogues. What Alan said was really similar to what Alex once said.

"What makes you think I will allow you to leave?" Train asked stiffly.

"I know you are not a bad person, Black Cat-sama. I can see it in your eyes. You are hesitating." _'You are not a killer by nature, Train-san. I can tell, by the way you speak.' _Train's hands begin to shake. He can feel himself losing his façade. Alex… the young boy who he treated as his brother even though he did not show in on his face.

"Leave. Go, before I change my mind." Train whispered.

"I will never forget your kindness. Should you need help, I will be happy to be of assistance, as long as I do not need to return to chronos." After saying that, Alan hurriedly took his back pack and ran away, leaving Train, with overwhelming emotions inside him.

Meanwhile…

"Tsk, tsk! Train, now this cannot do. I will have to do something, you bad little kitty. I actually wanted to leave your friends alone, but I guess its not possible now." said someone, in a dark room. Evil laughter bounced off the grey walls, and a familiar shadow could be seen.

(A/N: Tada! I know its kinda short… Looking back, I always had creative names for my chapter titles. Now that I am at the end of the chapter, I kinda feel more ideas flowing inside me. Maybe it'll be more than the maximum I placed in the beginning of the chapter. I have loads of ideas, more than 12, about Vampire Knight, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kaichou wa maid-sama, Barajou no kiss, Hunter x Hunter, D. Gray man, Ao no exorcist… I watch both shounen and shoujo. I also have ideas about crossovers, like D. Gray Man and Ao no Exorcist, Hunter x Hunter and KHR, Black Butler and Ao no Exorcist. Holidays are coming up, I am gonna make use of that time to type it all out! Look forward to it! Please review this chapter! Thank You!)

Danceheart99


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. So welcome to the sixth chapter of Black Cat : The Decision! My computer seems to hate me. So that explains it all? I'm so sorry! Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. ;)

Chapter 6

**Eve's POV**

I really can't believe it. Has Train really betrayed us? We're currently walking in the forest, after witnessing what Train did to that stupid fake amulet seller. I thought he said he wanted to change? I thought he said that he wanted to atone for his sins? What made him change? Questions… They are swirling around in my mind. We should go look for him and ask. I'm sure that this maybe a misunderstanding. Rinslett and Sven, however, are quite adamant that Train betrayed us. Sven got that hardest blow. He treated Train like a brother…

**Wilzark's POV**

Damn. Damn it all. Damn Creed. I am currently locked up in a cell that is in my room. That room is currently being occupied by Creed who posed as me. That cell is inescapable. I was the one who designed it, and I am the first one being locked inside it. How ironic. When I get out of this damn place, I'm going to kill that accursed Creed. But I have to admit, he's really quite impressive, being able to persuade our number one eraser back.

**Train's POV**

After letting Alan go, I am in the forest, wandering around aimlessly until Wilzark gives me an order. I'm drinking a bottle of milk that I found in my trench coat. I think Sephiria placed it in when she brought my coat to my luxurious room. I have no need for those luxuries, however… As I walked, a shocking scene greeted me. Alan! He was lying on a pool of blood, with a bullet wound on his chest.

**Normal POV**

Train rushed towards Alan, taking out his hades incase the culprit was near. As he walked closer, Alan's blood soiled Train's shoes. He did not care. Train squatted down and his trench coat was soon filled with blood from the ground. He held Alan's hand and got Hades and his hand bloodied. "Train-sama…" Alan muttered. Before Train could say anything, familiar voices was heard behind him. "TRAIN! What are you doing?" He turned around and was greeted by the furious looks of Sven and Rinslett while Eve was as emotionless as ever.

**Sven's POV**

The atmosphere was tense, when we saw Train covered in blood, holding Hades and a man in front of him that had a bullet wound on his chest. That's it. We will get answers today. He will have to give it to us. This has gone on long enough.

I know this is a short chapter… This is a cliffy too… I'll update pretty soon as my exams are ending. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Review!


End file.
